


My AU of Ducktales

by Maiwritefic



Series: Fic of Ducktales [2]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiwritefic/pseuds/Maiwritefic
Summary: This is an announcement from an AU that I had planned to publish some time ago.
Relationships: Gladstone Gander & Lena (Disney: Ducktales), Gladstone Gander & Magica de Spell, Gladstone Gander/Magica de Spell, Lena & Magica de Spell, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Violet Sabrewing & Webby Vanderquack, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) & Webby Vanderquack, Phantom Blot & Magica de Spell
Series: Fic of Ducktales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762906
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	My AU of Ducktales

# Ducktales in the 70’s (My AU)

_It is inspired by the episode "the phantom and the sorceress" before its premiere._

##  _**Synopsis:** _

_**The universe of the series is located in the 70's, an interesting and conflictive time; Lena Sabrewing notices that time acts strangely and nobody notices, which together with her friends, Webby and Violet, will solve this mystery, however, powerful forces will intervene, both physically and psychologically.** _

##  _**Ma**_ _ **in characters:** _

_**Lena Sabrewing ( De Spell ): She is a 15 year old punk girl who has magical abilities because of her creator/aunt, Magica. She lives with Violet and her adoptive parents (who must hide their relationship due to the context of the epoch); she is one of the few who can feel the strange presence in time. She has a special affection for Webby.** _

_**Webby Vanderquack: A hippie girl, yet good at combat instructed by her maternal grandmother (Beakley), she helps her best friend with the mystery by believing in her without hesitation.** _

_**Violet Sabrewing: An ordinary girl of the epoch, best friend of Lena and Webby, who has knowledge of magic, at least the essential, will also help her adopted sister. Although she wants to help her, deep down she doesn't believe her as much as Webby.** _

_**Gladstone Gander: He is the luckiest duck/goose in the world, a disco lover and his luck is more powerful than he thinks. He is Donald, Della and Fethry's cousin and Scrooge's adopted nephew. He maintains his arrogance and laziness, however, he can read magic signs and loves gardening, he doesn't admit it out of embarrassment.He is one of the keys to solving the mystery and has a sexual attraction for Magica De Spell.** _

_**Magica De Spell: She is the witch of shadows and the most powerful, she is a punk-metal, she is known for her cruelty and handling of Aleister Crowley's rites a few years ago; she is the secondary villain, although she can be allied depending on the occasion and she is one of the ones who knows that time acts strangely. She has a grudge against Team Magic, is the focus of Phantom Blot and has a love/hate relationship with Gladstone.** _

_**Phantom Blot: He is the antagonist of the story and one of those who knows the main mystery; he hates magic because of its dangerous use and fatal consequences, one of his motivations is revenge against the sorceress of the shadows for destroying his village and family. His objectives are to steal all the existing magic, to kill Magica (for personal reasons) and Gladstone (for being the key to solve the mystery)** _

_This AU enters 12 chapters, yes, it's short, but I plan to do so; there will still be separate things outside my main story. I will open suggestions soon, if you would like to contribute something to this AU._

_**It will be both written and in drawings to show the scenes.** _

##  [ _**Drawing of reference** _ ](https://mai-fanblog.tumblr.com/post/629389561622151168/au-ducktales-the-70s-i-am-anxious-about-the)

_**-Mai** _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you find it interesting...


End file.
